hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Disneygang
Der Disneygang is a Downfall parody series by Soalric. The plot describes the buyout of the Disney Universe by Hitler. The series is followed by a sequel Battle for the Bunker. Making Of Soalric first received inspiration for the series by watching "The Prince of Egypt", which led him to desire to make a parody based off of it. After a few months of deliberating on several concepts, he got the idea to turn it into a massive mixture of his trailer parodies with his Downfall parodies, As time went on, he decided to turn it into a full-length series after seeing the successful debuts of The Antic Menace and Rosen Wars. He started formal work on January 16. Plot Prologue Uploaded February 26, 2013. Reich News Network presents the story that Hitler has purchased the Disney macrocosm (obviously), which encompasses the characters and worlds of the Disney animated canon, Pixar, and Disney Channel. However, the purchase does NOT include Marvel and Lucasfilms, which Disney is allowed to keep. Jacques Chirac makes a statement, afterward, describing the deal as "very interesting". Episode One - Occupation Uploaded March 1, 2013. The first official episode of the series shows the Disney Universe after Hitler buys it, and what he's done with it; that is, turn it into a dystopian industrial nightmare. He places Goebbels in charge, who proceeds to further brutalize the inhabitants, forcing them into hard labor. Traudl is given the task of recording his laws, where she sees how badly the characters are going to be oppressed. In a desperate attempt to obtain help, she sneaks into the storage room where all of the characters' possessions are kept and smuggles out a bottled message which she releases onto the ocean. The bottle survives many perils before finally drifting by an Antic Order submarine, which obtains the message and relays it to Fegelein. Upon reading the message, which turns out to be a desperate plea for help from a character herself, Fegelein orders the organization of all Antic forces to go provide that help. Episode Two - The New Disney Reich Uploaded 23 March 2013. The episode begins with a selection of programming from the newly re-branded Disney Channel, with commercials for new shows starring the bunker inhabitants and miscellaneous products made in the newly organized Disney mini-Reich, as well as a segment from a kangaroo court case headed by Goebbels. However, the programming is interrupted halfway through when Fegelein hacks into the broadcast. He proceeds to deliver a message to the Disney characters informing them that he is willing to help them, as well as an ultimatum to Hitler demanding the immediate emancipation of the Disney Universe. Episode Three - The Ten Antics Uploaded 9 May 2013. Hitler starts by explaining his final plans for the Disney universe, a plan to eventually absorb them into Germany as citizens. Both Fegelein and Traudl object, the former on the grounds of demanding their freedom and the latter based on Goebbels' tyrannical policies. Hitler obviously dismisses Fegelein altogether, but concedes to Traudl that he will have Goebbels tone down his laws. The scene skips to within the occupied territory where a battle is occurring between the Wehrmacht and the haphazardly armed Disney characters. Mohnke demands to know what is occurring, and discovers that the fighting had broken out due to a violation of the anti-dancing law. Seeing the one-sidedness of the conflict, Mohnke orders a cease-fire so he can sort out the situation. Meanwhile, back in the bunker, Fegelein pulls aside Traudl and Gerda and tells them that his negotiations for Disney's freedom are not going well. He also informs them that he will soon be escalating his efforts, and encourages the two to "keep their heads down". A few hours later, Mohnke walks into the bunker to have his meeting with Goebbels, who is finalizing an order of small yoke and harness sets that, as he explains to Traudl, will be equipped to every four-legged creature in the Disney universe. When Mohnke finally catches his attention, he informs him of the incident, but Goebbels only has a mild response. Mohnke asserts that killing Disney characters for singing is just absurd, because "it's what they do." Goebbels then responds, "Do you really think I give a single damn about them?!", and proceeds to reveal that he plans to sabotage Hitler's plan to assimilate the characters. He then leaves the room, leaving both Traudl and Mohnke stunned. Ironically, the second half of the video is a musical number. The Order rains down plague upon plague of antics upon Germany in an effort to force Hitler to release the Disney universe, which he stubbornly refuses (again in song). Episode Four - Something Has Happened Uploaded 7 Jul 2013. The episode begins when Hitler walks into the war room. Monhke informs him that they've successfully suppressed all the antics Fegelein unleashed on them. After Hitler tells them that they've done a good job for once, Weilding expresses concern about a renewed bout of antics and suggests to listen to Fegelein and let Disney free. Hiitler rebukes that, with Goebbels supporting him, but Weilding continues to insist, pointing out Skeletor's abusive punishments. This causes an argument among the generals, which Hitler defuses quickly. Hitler then tells Goebbels that he does believe he's being too strict, and informs him that he will be replaced by a semi-autonomous ruling body. The next day, at the Antic Order's headquarters, Fegelein receives shocking news: Hitler and Traudl were kidnapped by Goebbels in the middle of the night, the former because he stood in the way of Goebbels' power, the second because Goebbels discovered she was the one who sent for help. Goebbels now held complete and utter control of the Reich. After informing the rest of the Order of the incident, Fegelein unveils his master plan: a scheme to incite a complete rebellion in the Disney Universe. Meanwhile, at the bunker, Goebbels replaced Hitler with a mashed potato duplicate (which somehow fools Hitler's staff). Goebbels insists that the fake Hitler has placed him in charge, and reveals his new plan: an invasion of the DreamWorks universe, which shocks all of the generals, but most of them agree to it. A news report is delivered by Krebs, who says that 3 divisions of the Reich's military have been sent into the DreamWorks universe already. The scene shifts to Hitler being thrown into a prison cell, where Skeletor meets him. Hitler is appalled when Goebbels reveals his plan to torture him: punishment by singing Disney Channel sitcom characters. Then, Goebbels reveals his true plan: to take over every single major media corporation so that he can rule the world. He then leaves Hitler to his sad fate. The scene skips to Donitz informing Fegelein that the Order has been successfully smuggling weapons to the Disney populace and teaching them how to use them, as well as that the Order's army is being assembled for war. He then warns, however, that the characters themselves will never be ready for war, and that their revolt "cannot end in victory". Fegelein replies that they must fight, ready or not, because of the consequences that will ensue if they do nothing. Then a montage concludes the episode, showing trademark after trademark falling to invasion. Deleted Scene - The Invasion of Hasbro Released on January 18, 2014 This extra tidbit is a deleted scene where Goebbels unleashed a successful invasion of the Hasbro universe. Hasbro was originally mentioned in Episode Four, when Goebbels named it among his list of targets, primarily due to its position as the world's leading toy maker. In the deleted scene, the Nazi forces easily take over the Hasbro universe by routing the Transformers and Battleship crews. After the "stronger" trademarks had fallen, the Wehrmacht set to work on the cartoon characters, which included imprisoning the Pound Puppies and annihilating the My Little Pony ponies. Finally, after the occupation was complete, the surviving Hasbro characters were forced to modify their toy lines to incorporate Nazi propaganda. AlphaSkyRaider helped Soalric in making this video by getting some of the footage used in the video. Episode Five - the Final Battle Uploaded on October 3, 2013. The episode begins when Donitz informs the rest of the Antic Order that the Disney Rebellion is ready to begin, thus interrupting Skeletor's plan to occupy culture as we know it. He also informs Fegelein that the bulk of Goebbels' forces are attacking the Dragon Ball Z universe, and then Fegelein discusses the rest of his attack plans. Later, Fegelein meets up with Himmler about his plans. Himmler warns him about the size of the operation, though, and the possible consequence of failure - the complete collapse of the whole Antic Order. However, Fegelein reassures him that he will succeed, so Himmler wishes his student the best and leaves. Meanwhile, Jodl locks up the main characters of the film The Aristocats, telling them his plan of selling them in a sweatshop in the Mario Universe. The scene skips to Fegelein's subordinates beginning to execute his plans for the rebellion. Fegelein gives the word to commence, and the battle begins. All of the characters attack, aided by the Order's troops, and Fegelein corners Goebbels. The two engage in a sword duel. Weidling tries to coordinate the shocked troops, but after almost getting hit by a shell, he decides to cease fighting, saying that it isn't his job anyways to "help Joseph keep his slaves". Meanwhile, Fegelein's forces make their way to the SS HQ, then the action cuts again to Fegelein and Skeletor fighting, first with their fists, then with swords again. Finally, after some adept swordsmanship, Fegelein manages to disarm Skeletor and knock him out. After Skeletor's defeat, the Antic Order is able to claim a victory, and the Disney flag soon rises from Sleeping Beauty's castle once more, signaling the end of the battle. Much late, at a victory party, Himmler congratulates Fegelein on his victory, and also complements Tuhkachevsky for his skilled command of the rebellion's artillery. He also points out that Hitler is still in his cell being tortured by the Disney Channel sitcom stars, and the camera shows him screaming for help. Himmler asks Fegelein what they'll do about it. Fegelein simply responds, "Sucks for them". In the conclusion, the Disney characters are seen celebrating their freedom, praising antics in their song. A headline is seen stating that Goebbels has been overthrown. The Antic Order removed all of the Nazis in the Disney Universe, and the remaining prisoners were freed (Though the fate of Hitler and his cellmates was never revealed). All of the dead characters were resurrected via "pixie-dust-love-magic gibberish", and Fegelein was named an Honorary Disney Character in gratitude for his efforts. And so, Disney was free once again. Awards The series as a whole has won the Unterganger Awards of March 2013 for Best FX and Best Series and October 2013 for Best Series. Part one of the series, a mostly musical crossover, has won the Unterganger Awards of March 2013 for Best Seasonal, Most Innovative and Best Bizarre crossover. Part five of the series, has won the Unterganger Awards of October 2013 for Best Bizarre crossover. Deleted scene of the series, has won the Unterganger Awards of January/February 2014 for Best Bizarre crossover. It also won the Parody of the Month of March, October 2013 and January 2014. Trivia *Mohnke and Weidling replace Jodl in his usual role as Objector. Fanfiction Adaptation The series was adapted into a written story on Fanfiction.net, with the first part published on November 23, 2013. The story includes elements that happened behind the scenes, and narrates the story from the Disney universe's perspective. A link to the story is available here . In early 2016, the written story was deleted. Gallery Der Disneygang Flag.jpg|A still-shot of the first part Snow White Blitz.jpg|A still from the first portion. Cinderella Blitz.jpg|A still from the first portion. Disneygang Thumbnail.png|Thumbnail for Part 1 Disney Manufacturing.jpg|A still from episode two. Pumbaa and Timon in Court.jpg|A still from episode two. Disneygang 2 Thumbnail.jpg|Thumbnail for Part 2. Part 3 Cover.jpg|Thumbnail for part 3. Disneygang 3 Screenshot.png|A still from episode three. Disneygang 3 Screenshot 2.jpg|A still from episode three. Disneygang 4 Screenshot 2.png|A still from episode four. Disneygang 4 Screenshot.png|A still from episode four. Disneygang 5 Screenshot 2.png|A still from episode five. Disneygang 5 Screenshot.png|A still from episode five. External links *YouTube playlist *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9867866/1/Der-Disneygang Der Disneygang the fan fiction, part 1] (Now deleted) Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:War Category:Parody of the Month Category:Completed parodies